


Bois Morphing

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Evoli est apte à évoluer. Il devra faire le bon choix...
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Bois Morphing

Quelle est ma voie ?

Cette question taraudait Evoli. Elle était désormais la dernière des habitants du bois Morphing à ne pas avoir évolué. Tous les autres avaient choisi une voie, qui leur était propre.  
Beaucoup de pokémons enviaient les évolis: contrairement à la plupart des autres espèces, eux pouvaient décider quelle serait leur évolution finale. Qui, en ce monde, ne rêverait pas de pouvoir choisir ses capacités à la carte ?  
Mais, justement, Evoli enviait les autres. Leur voie d’évolution était toute tracée. Ils n’avaient pas à se poser de questions. Ils n’avaient pas à douter de leur décision.

Comment savoir quelle forme choisir sans risquer de se tromper ?

La première chose à faire était de demander des avis extérieurs.

-Dis, Aquali… je peux te poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?  
-Je… euh… en fait… comment tu as su que tu voulais devenir Aquali ? Comment tu as su en quoi tu avais envie d’évoluer ?  
-Comment dire… j’ai toujours ressenti une certaine affinité avec l’eau. Rien ne m’apaise autant que le bruit des vagues. L’eau cache de véritables trésors en ses profondeurs. J’aime son côté tranquille, pouvant cacher une véritable puissance de destruction massive. Alors… je ne sais pas, quand j’ai su que je pouvais évoluer, j’ai naturellement penché vers mon côté aquatique.  
-Une affinité forte avec l’eau…  
-Tu cherches quelle forme d’évolution choisir ?  
-O… Oui.  
-J’espère que tu trouveras la réponse qui te correspond. Bonne chance.  
-Merci, Aquali.

-Voltali… je peux te parler ?  
-Si tu veux… un problème ?  
-En quelque sorte… je… je cherche ma voie. Pour évoluer.  
-C’est bien, ça ! Et en quoi puis-je t’aider ?  
-Pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir Voltali ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?  
-J’avais des prédispositions. J’ai toujours été du genre très actif, on m’a même surnommé «la pile électrique». Alors, le choix m’a paru évident !  
-Donc… tu as suivi ton caractère ?  
-On peut dire ça. Allez, courage, je suis sûr que tu feras le bon choix, quoi que tu décides !  
-Merci, Voltali.

-Pyroli… tu aurais quelques minutes à me consacrer ?  
-Tu as besoin de moi, Evoli ?  
-Oui: j’essaye de trouver quelle forme d’évolution serait la plus adaptée pour moi. Tu aurais des conseils à me donner, sur ce qui t’a poussée vers le choix de Pyroli ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop… j’avoue avoir un peu choisi au hasard ! Disons que… je sentais en moi brûler l’envie d’être une bonne secouriste. De mettre mon énergie au service des autres. Alors, de fil en aiguille… j’ai choisi la forme de feu.  
-Et… tu ne regrettes jamais ton choix ?  
-Il n’y a pas de regret à avoir: je suis toujours moi-même. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs sont une part de moi, mais ils ne m’ont pas transformée en quelqu’un d’autre.  
-Donc, l’important, c’est de rester moi-même… merci, Pyroli.  
Evoli poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle n’était pas très avancée, avec tout ça… 

-Tu as un souci, Evoli ?  
-Oh, Noctali… je… non, pas vraiment. C’est à propos… de l’évolution. Je n’arrive pas à choisir. Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas réussir ? Tout a eu l’air si naturel, pour vous tous…  
-Tu n’as pas besoin de te comparer à nous, chacun avance à son rythme.  
-Mais toi, par exemple… tu as hésité, avant ta décision ?  
-Pas vraiment. J’ai toujours eu tendance à rester tapi dans l’ombre, et un rythme de vie nocturne. Noctali était ce qui me correspondait le plus.  
-Toi aussi, tu es resté toi-même…  
-C’est le plus important. De suivre tes ressentis.  
-Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à ce sujet…  
-Tu devrais en discuter avec Mentali. C’est la plus apte à t’aider.  
-Tu as sûrement raison. Merci, Noctali.

-Alors, tu fais face à une crise existentielle, Evoli ?  
-On peut dire ça… alors, qu’est-ce que tu peux me dire, Mentali ?  
-J’ai d’abord une question pour toi: pourquoi veux-tu à ce point évoluer ?  
-Bah… je suis la dernière à ne pas avoir évolué. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour l’équipe, en restant à la traîne. Donc… je dois faire un choix.  
-Tu penses être un boulet sous ta forme actuelle ?  
-Euh…  
-Si je peux te donner un conseil, c’est de ne tenir compte que de tes besoins et de tes envies, faire abstraction des autres. Si tu sais quels sont tes objectifs, tes projets, tu auras une meilleure idée de ce qui te correspond. Par exemple, j’ai toujours pensé que mon esprit était ma plus grande force, c’est pourquoi j’ai choisi de devenir Mentali. Pour optimiser mes performances.  
-Mes objectifs… merci, Mentali, je vais y réfléchir.

Suivre ses envies.  
Respecter sa personnalité. Son fonctionnement.  
Ne pas croire qu’elle pouvait faire le mauvais choix.

La réponse était simple, en fin de compte.

-Alors, Evoli, tu as fait ton choix ?  
-Oui: je ne vais pas évoluer, pour le moment. J’ai fait toute une montagne de cette histoire, j’ai cru que je devais absolument choisir pour ne pas être moins forte que vous… mais pour le moment, je me sens bien comme je suis. Je n’ai pas de grande force, mais finalement, le côté neutre de mes capacités me rend assez polyvalente, et ça me plaît bien. Peut-être que je changerai d’avis un jour… quand je serai prête. Merci à tous pour vos conseils !  
-Tu as raison, ne te mets pas trop la pression.  
-Je savais que tu trouverais la réponse en cherchant dans ton coeur.  
-Mentali… tu savais dès le début que je n’évoluerais pas, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne peux pas dire que je savais, mais… j’avais ma petite idée là-dessus.

Evoli ne put s’empêcher de faire la grimace. Souvent, il lui arrivait de jalouser les pouvoirs de Mentali. Si seulement elle avait les mêmes… 

Qui sait, peut-être serait-ce le cas un jour… mais pas avant longtemps, plus question de se presser !


End file.
